Marauders and Romance
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: James Potter has asked out Lily Evans many times, and every time she says no. After the fifth rejection, James is devastated and Lily admits something that makes the whole situation a lot more interesting. James/Lily, Jily, whatever you want to call it amd Marauders. Rated T for kissing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Rejection and Guilt

**Well hello there fellow fanfiction people (what should I call you guys?)! I'm back with another new story, which I really shouldn't be starting yet because I still have two unfinished stories that I need to work on, but you know what? I don't care. I was reading fanfiction, then I was rereading book three, then I was thinking about writing a marauders story, but then I wanted to incorporate Lily into that somehow, and then this became a Jily (is that even the ship name?) story. So yeah. Sorry for this ridiculously long authors note. You may continue on to the story.**

* * *

><p>James Potter paced nervously in his dormitory, alone except for his best friends and fellow marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.<p>

"How do I look?" he asked nervously, struggling to smooth down his messy black hair.

"You look great, mate." Sirius assured him.

"What if she says no? What if I-"

"Prongs, calm down." Remus said, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "You'll be fine, just don't panic."

"Yeah, I mean, this time couldn't possibly be worse than that one time when you got sick all over her." Sirius laughed. James shot him a warning look.

"We do not speak of that." he said immediately, going back to struggling with his hair. "Okay, I just need to practice... Peter, you don't mind helping me at all here, do you?"

"Oh, er- of course." Peter replied, standing up from his spot on the bed and walking over to where James was standing. "What do you need me to do?"

"Okay, Peter, you be Lily, and I'll be myself." James cleared his throat and flashed his signature arrogant smile.

"But why can't you be Lily?" Peter protested. James shot him a warning look and began his little "speech".

"Hey Lily Flower, if I had a galleon for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have one galleon."

Sirius started laughing loudly, and Remus looked like he was desperately trying to supress a laugh.

"No, you git!" Peter said in a fake high pitched voice. "I'm in love with that snape kid because he's all greasy and ugly, and interested in the dark arts. You're nothing compared to him."

By now, Sirius was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, and Remus was laughing equally as hard. James scowled.

"_Wormtail_," he complained. "You were supposed to help me!"

"And I did," Peter said innocently. "I went with what she was most likely to say to you. You're welcome."

"Thanks." James replied icily. "Okay, I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask out Lily Evans!"

There was a chorus of "Good Luck, Prongs!" as James made his way to the Gryffindor common room, his regular cocky smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When James returned, however, that cocky smile was wiped clean off his face and replaced with an expression of frustration.<p>

"Rejected again?" Remus asked sympathetically. James nodded glumly.

"What's that, like four rejections?" Sirius asked good naturedly.

"Five..." James corrected quietly. "I mean, not that it matters, but she's rejected me five times now."

Instead of laughing (like he normally would've done), Sirius took a seat next to James and put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, you don't need any pretty girls right now. You have us." he said, as if that statement offered any comfort.

"Thanks, Padfoot." James replied sarcastically. He got up and walked off. Sirius started to go after him, but Remus stopped him.

"Sirius, just leave him alone for now. He's obviously upset."

"Fine," Sirius huffed, turning back around and leaving James to go... do James things.

* * *

><p>"He asked you out again?" Alice, Lily's best friend asked.<p>

"Yes," Lily answered with disgust. "Can you believe it? He always follows me around she like a pitiful little puppy. When is that boy ever going to learn that I don't like him?"

"I don't know, Lily, but did you see how sad he looked when you rejected him earlier?"

"Who cares?" she said defiantly, flinging the cover off of her bed so that she could climb in. "Let him go cry to his friends, the Marauders, or whatever they call themselves, for all I care."

"Yes, but you don't want to hurt his feelings or anything." Alice told her softly.

"But I don't like him!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know you don't like him much, but who knows, you might end up marrying him or something." Lily's friend tried. Lily just laughed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." She said dryly. "Me and James Potter? Haha..."

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Lily glanced over at James and the other Marauders. Sirius had his arm around someone, and she couldn't quite make out who the other two were. She was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation that the were all having.<p>

_"Well, at least you have quidditch later to take your mind off things..."_

_"Peter, pass the jam please."_

_"Why can't she at least say yes nicely?"_

Guiltily, Lily assumed that the last statement might have been about her.

"Ah, feeling guilty, are we?" Alice asked.

"No!" Lily protested. "Er... Yeah. How am I supposed to fix this Alice? I mean, I do like him, but I just can't say yes!"

"Ooh, so you do like James Potter?" Lilly's friend giggled. "Why can't you say yes?"

"Because," Lily huffed. "I just get so nervous and then my brain freezes up, and then the only thing I can say is no!" Alice frowned, surveying her friend.

"Well, I think you need to ask _him_ out first."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry if it seemed a little bit rushed or boring or anything, but I promise it will get better as we go on. I really, really enjoy writing hurtcomfort amd humor, so there will definitely be a lot of that in this story. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to put them in your review or PM me. :) thanks for reading and I'll see you whenever I get the time to update!**


	2. Lily's Important Question

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! I haven't really figured out a schedule, but I think I'm going to update every weekend or every other weekend. Sound good? Oh, and sorry about how short this chapter is, I really couldn't think of much else to write to be honest. Hopefully you all still enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It was afternoon, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the common room. Remus was studying something for transfiguration, Sirius and Peter were playing wizard chess, and James was off sulking in the corner.<p>

"Prongs," Sirius said exasperatedly. "Stop sulking and come over here. We're almost done with this round- you can play the winner of you'd like." James just shook his head and went back to staring off into space.

"James, you really should be doing something. Sitting there sulking isn't going to make the situation any better." Remus told him. He remained silent. "You have loads of homework, why not get started on some of that?" The other three marauders shot Remus a look, and Sirius said, "Really, Moony? Really?"

"No, he's right." James spoke for the first time that afternoon. "Maybe we should get some homework done..."

"Or," Sirius piped up, leaping up from his spot on the floor. "We could go sneak down into the kitchen."

"Er, Padfoot?" Remus asked. "How would that make anything any better?"

"Food!" Both Sirius and Peter exclaimed simultaneously. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You really can't argue with food," James said softly, cracking a small smile. "Okay, I'm in."

"Yes!" Sirius said delightedly. "Go get your invisibility cloak and we'll go!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the four marauders finally made it into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello masters," a house elf greeted. "How can we helps you today?"

"Well, Prongs here has just had his heart broken by the stunningly beautiful Lily Evans." Sirius explained dramatically. "In our efforts to cheer him up from that horrible tragedy, we made the rash decision to come here. Surely you have some food down here for us. Cakes, specifically."

"Whatever you wishes, master." The house elf said. In just a few minutes, a whole group of house elves emerged, holding a gigantic silver platter of cake. Sirius and Peter both shot excited glances over to James, who raised his eyebrows skeptically.

* * *

><p>After the whole eating cake thing, James was still sulky, so Sirius decided to leave him alone and just let him be sad for a little while. Remus got started on his homework again as soon as they all got back to the Gryffindor common room, so they all did the same, even though, let's be honest, none of them (perhaps excluding Remus) were really in the mood to do homework. After about an hour, James slammed his textbook shut.<p>

"I still need to write an essay for Slughorn, but I just can't find any good information to put in it!" He said, frustrated. "I think I'm just going to go to the library and see if I can find anything."

"Okay," Peter replied. "Hey, can I come with you? I could really use a break..."

"Oh, er... I think I'm just going to go alone, Wormtail." James answered. "But thanks for the offer." And with that, James walked out.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sat in the library, alone, unless you counted her essay for potions that she was currently working on. Alice had told her to ask James out whenever she got the chance, and even though it was going to be nerve wracking, Lily had decided that she was right. However, the girl hadn't given her friend's advice much thought, at least until she spotted James walking into the library.<p>

As soon as she saw him, Lily felt guilty all over again. He had simply walked in- not his usual strut- and he looked extremely sad, judging by the way he was slouching his shoulders and was looking at his feet. She watched for a few more minutes as James skimmed through the titles of some books on the shelf. Lily had a feeling that he was working on the potions essay- the same one that she was working on. Taking a deep breath, Lily picked up a book that had helped her with her essay, and walked over to the boy.

"Hello, James." She said as she walked up. James looked up with a start, then his face contorted into a frown.

"I suppose you're here to reject me again?" He muttered.

"No, actually I have a quick question." Lily replied, trying desperately to stay calm. "James Potter, will you go on a date with me sometime?"

"Wait, what?" James asked, staring straight into Lily's emerald green eyes. "You... You're joking... Right?"

"No," she giggled. "I was thinking, how about that Hogsmeade trip in two weeks? We could meet at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"

"S-sounds g-g-great," he stammered. "Bye Lily."

"Bye James," Lily replied. "Oh, and I almost forgot- this book really helped me on my essay for potions. I figured you would need it."

"Thanks," James said weakly, taking the book. "see you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>So... Not my best chapter, but I've prewriten a couple futrue chapters and I think that they're much better than this one. This was kind of a filler chapter, amd the next one kind of is too, but after that, I've kind of let my imagination run wild with quidditch accidents, prank wars, and- whoops, I've said too much. If you have any requestsideas, make sure to leave a review or PM me. :) bye for now!**


	3. Their First Date

**Hello everyone! I actually wasn't planning on updating this weekend but I was bored and I have a couple pre written chapters, so it's not like Im going to fall behind or anything.**

**i had a good time writing this chapter and it has lots of humor and stuff in it, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>James entered the common room with a huge smile on his face, unlike earlier that afternoon.<p>

"Hey, did you find what you needed for- what are you so happy about?" Remus asked.

"You lot will never believe what happened!" James exclaimed.

"What? Did Lily finally say yes?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Close."

"Okay, Prongs, what happened in the library?" he demanded.

"Okay, so I was just looking for a book or something to help, and then Lily Evans came up, asked me out, and then gave me the book I needed!" James' grin was growing bigger by the second. "I'm going to start on my essay!"

Sirius looked over at Remus, then back at James. "Who are you and what have you done with James?" He asked.

* * *

><p>As the two weeks went on, James became more and more nervous about his upcoming date with Lily. All he could think about was what could go wrong, and by Friday afternoon, the day before his big date with Lily, he had been escorted to the hospital wing by Remus because of a mental breakdown.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the problem now, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked wearily. "Did you injure yourself again?"<p>

"No, he actually has a date with Lily Evans this weekend, and kind of... Freaked out." Remus explained.

"Very well," she said. "I'll go get a dose of calming drought and you can be on your way."

Remus thanked her, and later walked back to the common room with a delirious James. Apparently he was overdosed on the calming drought.

"Wow, Moony, look at those clouds," he said longingly as they passed by a window. "That one there looks like a butterfly. They're really pretty clouds, aren't they Moony?"

"Er... Yeah, really pretty clouds." Remus replied. After only five minutes, this was getting annoying really fast. The only way that this could get worse was if...

"Hi James!" Lily exclaimed. "Hello, Remus."

"You smell like a sparkly rainbow," James said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't mind him," Remus said quickly. "He just had an overdose of the calming drought and is a tad bit delirious."

"I can tell," Lily said dryly. "Er, when will it wear off?"

"No idea." Remus answered. "Although, I hope it wears off soon, because this is getting really annoying."

"Wow, Moony!" James called. "Look at that tree. Why is it trying to fight with that squirrel? Fighting is silly."

"Looks like he's trying to wander off," Remus said. "I'd better get going."

"Yeah," Lily chuckled. "Well, good luck dealing with... That." She was of course indicating James, who had started skipping down the hallway.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

><p>"And once again, I completely embarrass myself in front of Lily..." James said, once the effects of the overdose had worn off.<p>

"What did he say to her?" Sirius laughed.

"He told her that she smelled like a sparkly rainbow." Remus answered. Sirius burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" James protested.

"I hate to break it to you Prongs, but that is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in those long sixteen years that I have walked this earth." Sirius said through his laughter. "I would've given anything to see it. Hmm, maybe I'll accidentally slip an overdose of a calming draught into his morning pumpkin juice..."

"I'll kill you."

"What do you think, Moony, Wormtail?" Sirius continued. "Maybe just in time for his date with Lily..."

"No."

"Really, Prongs? If I could just-"

"If you do, I will kill you while under the effects of the overdosed calming draught."

Remus snorted. "You were wondering why the whomping willow was lashing out at a squirrel because, and I quote: 'fighting is silly'. I highly doubt that you'd be able to kill Sirius."

"I'll figure out how." James replied defiantly.

"Good luck with that," Remus laughed.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the Hogsmeade visit and James' date with Lily rolled around, and he was probably in desperate need of another calming drought; he refused, remembering the previous day's mishap.<p>

"Prongs, you should eat something," Remus said.

"I'm not hungry," James said.

"Look, we get that you're nervous, but it would be worse to be nervous and hungry, instead of just nervous." Sirius piped up. At that moment, James spotted Lily at the other end of the table and the color drained from his face.

"Calm down," Peter said softly.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! I can't, Wormtail!" James fretted. "What if something goes wrong? What if the date doesn't work out? What if-"

His nervous chatter, however, was interrupted by none other than Lily Evans.

"Hey James, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Er- y-yes. Yes, I'm ready." James stammered awkwardly as he stood up. "Should we go then?"

"Sure," Lily said. The two sixth years set off on their walk to Hogsmeade. Through the whole walk, James seemed really tense, so Lily brought up a subject that she knew would help loosen him up.

"So, I saw your last quidditch match. Do you practice a lot?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"So then, he tried to score a goal, and everyone thought that he was going to make it, but then our keeper made an amazing save!" James chattered on excitedly.<p>

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Lily replied. "Is quidditch fun? I've never played before."

"You've never played quidditch?" James asked in disbelief. "Never? Like, ever?"

"Nope, I wish I had though. It seems amazing." She answered.

"Okay, Lily Flower, I am going to teach you how to play quidditch." James decided. "It will be perfect! I'll see if Remus, Sirius, and Peter want to play to, and we can have our own match. Sound good?"

"It sounds great, James."

The couple finally made it to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, and the inside was sickeningly pink. James tried to smile convincingly while in reality he was just trying not to gag from all of the pink-ness.

"You hate it, don't you?" Lily asked.

"No, no, it's-"

"Don't try to lie to me Potter." She smirked. "I wouldn't blame you-'I hate it too. Shall we go to The Three Broomsticks for butter beer?"

* * *

><p>Over butter beers, Lily and James talked quidditch, school, and lots of other random things. When they finally headed back to the castle, Lily gave James a peck on the cheek.<p>

"This was fun," she said. "We need to do it again sometime."

"Yes, we should." James replied calmly. On the inside though, he was squealing. _LILY EVANS JUST KISSED MY CHEEK! Totally beats five years of insults and rejections!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>the overdose on the calming drought was inspired by the Amity peace serum in the Divergeng series. :) I'll see you either next weekend or the weekend after that, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, make sure to leave it in your review or PM me! <span>**

**Okay, chances are that if you're reading this, you can review somehow. Unless the world's supply of keyboards has suddenly blown up, you cam review so you should leave a review and let me know how I'm doing, if you enjoy this story so far, etc.**


	4. Disastrous Quidditch Match

**So here is this weekend's chapter. This one is mainly humor because I planning on the next one being more serious (Sirius xD) in nature. But we never know, I could ruin it with humor because I can't write anything serious, haha. **

**Warning: this chapter has mentions of blood and injuries, but it's not very gory or anything. Just a few broken bones and... I've said too much... **

**I don't want to bore anyone with this authors note so I'll just let you read. :)**

* * *

><p>"So as you may recall," James said as the wind whipped his hair. The four Marauders and Lily were all standing outside on the quidditch pitch on that windy October Monday. "I promised you that I would teach you how to play quidditch."<p>

"Yeah, I remember that." Lily said.

"So," James continued. "I have assembled all us us, plus nine of our classmates who have willingly volunteered to play quidditch with us. I certainly did not bribe them whatsoever." Remus rolled his eyes at that. "So our first lesson is going to be how to fly. Everyone mount your brooms, please. Okay, now that you've done that, kick off the ground hard and don't crash into anything."

Lily slowly mounted her- or should I say James'- broomstick (he had loaned it to her just for this), then kicked off the ground. As she ascended, the wind whipped her hair back and she was filled with an exhilarating feeling of freedom. Five minutes into this little quidditch lesson, and she was enjoying herself so much already.

"Nice job, Lily Flower!" James yelled excitedly. "I think you've got the hang of flying, how about we try scoring goals?"

James Potter was an amazing chaser, but apparently Lily was not. She had dropped the quaffle every time she went in to try and score a goal. She was no good at playing beater either. It was too hard to fly and try to hold the bat at the same time. Plus, the bludgers were terrifying when they were flying towards her.

"Let's try playing keeper," James had suggested.

But, as it turned out, Lily was no good at that either. She was smaller and skinnier, so it was hard to guard all three goals at the same time. Finally, Lily tried the very last position- the seeker. And surprisingly, she was pretty good at it. She was able to get the snitch after some difficulty, but James was pleased and started splitting everyone up into two teams.

* * *

><p>On the first team, James, Alice, and Peter were chasers, Arthur Weasley and a boy from hufflepuff were the beaters, Frank Longbottom was the keeper, and Lily was the seeker.<p>

The other team consisted of Remus and two second year Gryffindor boys as chasers, Marlene McKinnon and another girl named Molly as beaters, a fourth year Ravenclaw as keeper, and none other than Sirius Black as the seeker.

"You can beat him, Lily Flower." James encouraged. "Okay, ready, go!"

The game started out with some difficulty. Alice immediately seized the quaffle and passed it to James. However, it soared straight past his outstretched hands and smacked him hard in the nose.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Alice apologized.

"Should we call for a time out?" Lily asked uncertainly. "You should probably go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, no!" James replied, his nose appeared to be broken and blood was dripping onto his robes from the injury. "After we win, I'll go get this fixed." He gestured to his disfigured bloody nose.

* * *

><p>Everything went smoothly again until Remus took a bludger to the head and everyone took a time out. Once he had recovered, the game resumed, and James started scoring goals. He had scored eight in a row before the other team's keeper finally blocked it.<p>

Then Lily noticed the tiny golden ball fluttering right next to Sirius' hair. She hurled towards him at full speed until-

_SMACK!_

Lily collided with Sirius, and the two barreled downward. Finally, Sirius crash landed onto his left arm with a sickening crack, and Lily fell on top of him. The tail end of one of their broomsticks whacked her in the face, giving her a black eye, and James came swooping towards the ground and ran towards the heap that had once been his girlfriend and best friend.

"You okay, Lily?" He asked, reaching out a hand to help her up. He also went for Sirius' bad arm, but a Sirius let out a yelp of pain and stood up himself.

"I'm fine," she said, brushing herself off. "A little shaken up, but fine. I _do_ think that we should all go to the hospital wing."

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey simply rolled her eyes when James, Remus, Sirius, and Lily all staggered into the hospital wing. James' nose was oddly disfigured and his face was covered in blood, Remus had a huge bump on his head, Sirius was cradling his left arm and wincing, and Lily looked very shaken up with a black eye.<p>

"What in the world happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Quidditch," the teens all said simultaneously.

"I got hit in the face with the quaffle," James began.

"Then I got hit with a bludger," Remus continued.

"And then I crashed into Sirius," Lily added. "But at least we won." She held out the golden snitch.

"I think my arm's broken," Sirius finished.

Madam Pomfrey managed to heal all of their injuries, thankfully, and Lily made a wise decision- never agree to play quidditch with the marauders again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>So how did I do? Constructive criticism is welcome and I would love to know if you are all enjoying this story so far. Oh, and if you have any ideassuggestions for future chapters, please let me know in your review or you can always PM me. Bye for now! :)**


	5. The Patronus Charm?

**Hello everyone! Here is this weekend's update. I wrote this chapter because I wanted to establish a friendship between Lily and Remus, and also set up the next chapter. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it. :) **

* * *

><p>Remus scribbled something down on the parchment, read it over, and smiled to himself. His essay was coming along nicely. All that he needed now was a few minutes of peace and quiet so that he cold finish it up.<p>

"Moony!" James Potter yelled, bounding down the stairs of the boys dormitory. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Remus asked abandoning his essay for the time being and turning to his friend.

"I need to learn the patronus charm." James said quickly.

"You need to... What?"

"The patronus charm. You know, when you shout stuff and stuff comes out of your wand? Do you follow?"

"Okay, the patronus charm. Why do you need to learn this?" Remus asked.

"To impress Lily, duh." James said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice try, Prongs. We'll work on the charm when you will actually need it for something."

"But I do! I need to impress Lily!"

"She already enjoys your company, why do you need to impress her?" Remus asked.

"Because," James huffed exasperatedly. "I am a highly attractive guy who rocks at everything. I can't really impress her with quidditch because she already knows how awesome I am, and I can't impress her with school work because that's just dumb. So that's why I need to learn the patronus charm."

"Like I said," Remus replied, turning back to his essay. "We'll work on the charm when you will actually need it for something."

* * *

><p>Looking back on the conversation, Remus had decided that maybe the patronus charm would be a good idea to learn with James, and maybe Sirius and Peter too.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily sighed and let out a fierce yawn. "Merlin's beard, that took a while."<p>

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "I'm exhausted, and with the full moon coming up-"

"Wait, what?" she asked. Remus cursed under his breath. That statement had just slipped out and he had forgotten that Lily didn't know.

"Er... Nothing?"

"Remus, I know that you're lying." Lily said, staring him down. "What did you mean, about a full moon?"

"Okay, don't freak out," Remus began shakily. "But I'm a... A w-werewolf." A look of comprehension dawned on Lily's face, followed by... Understanding?

"Well, now it all makes sense!" Lily replied. "I had always wondered why you were ill every month."

"So... You're not- I mean, you're..." Remus stammered.

"Remus, it doesn't change anything between us, if that's what you're asking." She said. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"It was hard, Lily." Remus answered quietly. "You're the first person that I've ever just told. James figured it out after a while, and of course he told Sirius and Peter his suspicions. Then they came over to me and told me that they knew, and they were going to find some way to make transformations easier for me."

"And... Did they?" Lily asked timidly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Remus answered worriedly. "Because this could get them into a lot of trouble with the ministry."

"Of course, I'm already keeping your secret."

"Okay." He sucked in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "James, Sirius, and Peter are all unregistered animagi. They achieved it last year. It's genius because I can't hurt them while they're in animal form, and they help keep me sane during the transformations..."

"So is that why all of you guys call each other weird nicknames?" Lily asked. "I can understand Moony." Remus cracked a smile.

"Wormtail, or Peter, can turn into a rat, Sirius, a.k.a. Padfoot, can turn into a dog, and James, Prongs, is a stag."

"Oh, I always thought it was prongs as in a fork." Lily laughed, but then her tone changed. "Have you read this?" She thrust the newest Daily Prophet into Remus' hands and he caught the headline.

_DEATH EATERS ON THE RUN; DEMENTORS NOW STATIONED AT HOGSMEADE, DIAGON ALLEY, AND PLATFORM 9 3/4_

"That's horrible." Remus shuddered. "I heard that dementors suck out all happy thoughts and feast on despair and fear."

* * *

><p>The next night, after prefect duties, Lily and Remus were walking back across the courtyard together again. Suddenly, the night air grew cold.<p>

"Is it just me, or does something not feel right?" Lily asked.

"S-something d-d-doesn't f-feel r-right," Remus replied as his teeth chattered.

Lily said nothing; instead, she raised a shaking finger to a black hooded figure that smelled of rotting flesh. Remus heard the wolf growling, his mother screaming, and his father's powerful jinx before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what happened, dear?" Remus heard Madam Pomfrey ask.<p>

"We were attacked by a dementor as we were walking back, and Remus started screaming and just... Passed out." Lily replied shakily. Remus opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed in the hospital wing, still feeling cold and shaky.

"Remus!" Lily said, rushing to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've been better," he chuckled.

"I went to tell James, Sirius, and Peter what happened, and they gave me a chocolate frog and told me to give it to you. Here," she thrust it into his hand, Remus unwrapped it and took a bite. Instantly, he felt better.

"Lily, the chocolate... It helps. Here," he broke off a chunk. "Eat, you'll feel better." Lily bit into it, and immediately looked much more relaxed.

"Wow," she breathed. "That really works."

"Alright, off to bed, both of you." Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Tell us what happened again," Sirius said.<p>

"I told you," Remus replied. "Lily and I were attacked by dementors, I passed out, and the chocolate frog made us both feel much better."

"Well, if only you had agreed to learn a particular charm with me." James said sourly. He still wanted to learn the patronus charm, but Remus hadn't given in. "Then you wouldn't have to black out from dementor attacks."

Maybe James was on to something...

* * *

><p><strong><span>so how was it? Good, bad, in between? Please leave a review! i really need more ideas!<span>**


End file.
